Done and Gone
by Mercy at Dawn
Summary: Sonfic. Midna wants to be remembered when she's gone. Wrote to the song Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. MidLink implied. R


Alright, here's a songfic that's more for helping my writer's block than for you guys. Well, I mean, I do want you to read it and tell me whether it's any good or not, anyhow, without further ado, we have the story, 'Done and Gone'.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Nintendo.

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing,  
You were so scared,  
But no one would listen,  
Cause' no one else cared. . ._

Midna gasped slightly as she awoke from what she deemed a nightmare. She shivered as the cold Snowpeak winds tried to embrace her, yet, another embrace was keeping her warm. She looked over to the Hylian, meeting his gaze. She squeaked slightly in surprise, not expecting him to be wide awake, and blushed as he started chuckling at her expression.

_After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear,  
What am I leaving,  
when I'm done here?_

*A day after the battle with Ganondorf*

Midna looked from Zelda to Link sadly, a golden colored tear emerging from the corner of her eye, yet it stayed there, not rolling down her cheek. Link smiled at her, his fiery blue eyes bursting with happiness.

_So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know. . ._

She pushed the tear towards the mirror. "Link. . ." What she was gonna say became stuck in her throat, the words unable to be spoken. ". . .I. . .See you later." The tear hit the middle of the mirror, and all three of them heard a cracking sound. Midna hurried up the stairs, her body turning into the black squares of matter as she was teleported. Link ran for the portal, yet, the mirror shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.

On the other side, in the Twilight, Midna felt alone, empty.

_When my time comes,  
Help me leave behind some,  
Reasons to be missed,_

Don't resent me,  
And when your feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest.

Link stared, stunned at what had occured. He couldn't believe what had happened. He dropped to his knees, his right hand managing to grasp a medium-sized piece of the mirror. He clenched his hand until the glass shard cut a wound into his palm, yet he paid it no mind. His normally fiery blue eyes were now dull, cold, lonely.

_Don't be afraid,  
I've taken my beating,  
I've shed but I'm me,*  
_

_I'm strong on the surface,  
Not all the way through,  
I've never be perfect,  
But neither have you. . ._

_So if you're asking me I want you to know. . ._

"If only he knew." Midna whispered to herself as she walked through the crowd of people that surrounded her. They cheered for the return of their lost princess, yet, Midna knew she deserved no cheer. If only she could tell him.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,  
Help me leave behind some,  
Reasons to be missed._

Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest.

Midna wished, hoped, prayed to the Goddesses that someday she could come back to Link, or at least that he'd remember her. "I'm just not anything like you Link, yet. . . I was foolish to assume that Light and Shadow couldn't mix."

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you learn to act so well,  
Pretending, Someone else can come and save me from myself,  
I can't be who you are..._

Link had retired back to Ordon, helping with the farm everynow and then, but mainly staying cooped up in his little tree hut.

_When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done,  
Help me leave behind some,  
Reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memory,  
Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you learn to hide so well,  
Pretending, Someone else can come and save me from myself,  
I can't be who you are. . ._

_I can't be who you are. . . . ._

_

* * *

_

*This is a controversial line. I think what I put is correct, yet, some people say it's _I've shared what I made. _I believe in my version though. It seems to make more sense to me. . .

And with that, relax, read, and review.

~Mercy at Dawn. (And note, I am a dude, not a chick.)


End file.
